


This one time, at San Diego Comic Con...

by hellokittenface



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conventions, F/M, Fluff, Hook-Up, San Diego Comic Con, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellokittenface/pseuds/hellokittenface
Summary: You are an actress on SyFy's next big show, this is your first time at SDCC and you run into Jared Padalecki, the star of your favorite show. He invites you to a party and things get...fun.





	This one time, at San Diego Comic Con...

It was the last day of San Diego Comic-Con and you were still feeling anxious. Sure this wasn’t your first rodeo but going to a convention as a big fancy Hollywood actress and not as a regular attendee? Well, that’s a whole other story. You were there as a guest because you starred on a new hit TV show on the SyFy channel. The show had been a huge success and everyone enjoyed it. It was your first real acting gig and you loved every second of it.

You had a rare opportunity of being able to walk the floor for the first time since you had gotten to the convention. Since you had gotten there it had been constant panels, signings and non-stop going back and forth. It was tiring, but you were having a blast. As you walked through the crowded room you were approached by a couple young girls asking for a selfie and an autograph. You of course said yes, how could you turn them down? After the two girls stopped you a few other people came up and asked who you were. You wanted to continue walking the floor but you, being the sweet person you are, talked to the few people that stood around you and answered their questions.

—

_Jared’s POV_

It was an exciting time at SDCC for the actors of Supernatural. They recently had started shooting their 13th season of the show and were thrilled to talk about it. They had panels and signings and met thousands of fans. It was the last day of the con and Jared Padalecki, along with his co-stars, were at the WB booth signing posters for fans. Jared looked up out over the sea of people and saw a beautiful woman with (y/h/c/) hair pinned up into vintage styled victory rolls, wearing a black and white striped shirt, high waisted jeans and to top it all off a bright red shade on her lips. She stood there with a small group of people waiting for her to autograph things for them.

“Woah.” Jared said to himself. “Hey, man, what the Hell are you staring at? You gotta keep the posters flowing.” said his co-star Jensen Ackles handing him yet another poster to be signed. “Hm? Oh, uh, just, there’s this girl.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “Come on man, now’s not the time to be scoping for hotties.” “Yeah, I know. But, who is she?” Jared asked. Jensen glanced up and peered over the crowd to see who Jared was talking about. “Oh! That’s (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). She’s on that new show, on SyFy.” Jensen said. “Wait, she’s on that show? She doesn’t look anything like she does on TV.” Jared softly chuckled.

As Jared continued to watch her he noticed she was about to walk away from her small group of adoring fans. “Hey, uhhh I’ll be right back.” Jared told Jensen. “Dude, what the Hell?” Jensen yelled at him. As Jared walked around the huge crowd of people everyone started whistling and yelling “I love you Jared!” He smiled and waved but got out of there as quickly as he could before the beautiful woman got lost in the sea of con-goers.

—

_(Y/N)'s POV_

After about 15 minutes or so you were finally able to step away from the few people talking to you. As soon as you took a step forward you felt a large hand tap on your shoulder. _Man, I swear if this guy tries anything…_ You flipped around and got a face full of the tall man’s chest staring at you. You slowly looked up and to your surprise it was none other than Jared Padalecki. You felt your heart do jumping jacks in your chest and your mouth go dry. _Why…? How…? Why does he want my attention? I bet he’s looking for someone else. Right? Right._

“Hi.” He finally blurted out. “Uh, h-hi.” You stuttered. “I’m Jared.” he said as he stuck out his hand. “I know.” You said flatly. _Oh God I hope that didn’t sound rude…_ “I mean, I know who you are. I love you. I mean, I love your show. I’m sorry, I’m (Y/N).” You shook his hand and Jared chuckled, flashing you his dimples. _Oh mannnnn…_ “Well, I was wondering…uh, would you want to go to this afterparty that’s tonight? I mean, it’s not a big thing, just a bunch of people from our show and drinks and music. It’ll be fun, I promise!” Jared nervously said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Me? I mean, yeah! That sounds really fun actually.” You smirked and felt your heart beat triple in speed. “Great! Uh, it’s at the Horton Grand Hotel, at 10pm.” Jared started to slowly back up. “Uhhh, I have to go but I’ll see you there?” He pointed at you and flashed his dimples once more. “Yes! I’ll be there!” Jared winked and jogged back to the WB booth. You turned back around and whispered to yourself “Jared Padalecki just invited me to a party? And he WINKED at me!?”

—

Once you arrived back at your hotel room you threw your purse on the closest chair and collapsed onto the bed. Shortly after letting out a huge breath of air you squealed in excitement. _Okay, okay, calm yourself woman!_ You really were just a fangirl at heart but you definitely didn’t want to ruin the once in a lifetime opportunity you were about to have. You grabbed dinner downstairs at the hotel restaurant around 7pm and couldn’t wait until tonight. An hour later you came back to your room and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

You emerged from the bathroom 2 hours later. Your hair was styled with classic Old Hollywood waves, you wore a gorgeous sea foam colored dress and cotton candy colored high heels. Your make up was spot on and you felt sexy. Not to mention you were also wearing black, lacy lingerie underneath your dress. _Ehhh, you never know_. You smirked and reached for your purse. You headed out the door noting it was almost 10pm. _Well, better to be fashionably late than early I suppose._ You called for a cab and got to the Horton Grand Hotel about 10 minutes later.

As you walked into the hotel your palms began to sweat and your heart beat was rapid. _I have no idea where to go…I should have asked him for his phone number. No…that would have been way too forward…_ You walked around feeling like a lost puppy when all of a sudden you spotted Jensen down the hall. _He must have just got here too._ He waited for the elevator and then glanced over to see you coming at him full speed. “Jensen!” “Uhh, hey, uh, (Y/N), right?” he asked. “Yes! Um, Jared invited me to this party and I’m so lost, ha..ha.” Jensen flashed you a quick smile and before the conversation couldn’t get any more awkward the elevator beeped. _Whew._ “Ladies first.” Jensen motioned his hand for you to board the elevator before him. You smiled politely and got on. “Sooo, um, it’s nice to meet you!” You said as you put out your hand for him to shake it. “Yeah, you too. Jared told me about you. And I’ve seen you on TV.” “He told you about me? Um, oh! Yeah, my show. Do you like it?” You asked while nervously rubbing your arm. Before Jensen could answer the elevator had reached the top floor.

You both walked out onto a beautiful rooftop patio from the elevator. There were lights surrounding the area and a bonfire with groups of people surrounding it. Jensen spotted Jared from one of the groups and waved to him. Jared waved back and then proceeded to jog over to the both of you. “Hey guys! I see you two have met.” “Yep and now I think it’s time for a drink.” Jensen said as he turned around to walk towards the bar. “Wow, uh (Y/N) you look stunning.” Jared said as he glanced back to you. “Really? Thank you.” You nervously laughed. “Let me get you a drink.” Jared said with a smile. “Okay! Um, I’ll have a Rum and Coke.” “You got it.” He winked at you again. You felt even more butterflies in your stomach than you did at the con. _Okay, that’s twice now. He’s definitely flirting with me, right?_ A few minutes later Jared came back with your drink and a fresh one for himself. “Hey, let’s go over there.” Jared pointed to the left side of the roof. “Sure.” You said as you grabbed your drink from him.

—

_Jared’s POV_

Jared walked (Y/N) over to the side of the roof with their drinks in hand. It was a beautiful night and the stars were shinning bright. Everyone was having a great time talking and drinking. He could feel the warmth from everyone’s joy. “Wow, it’s beautiful out here. You can see my hotel too!” (Y/N) said excitingly. Jared chuckled and stared at her with a small grin on his face. “So,” Jared chewed on his bottom lip. “Are you enjoying the convention?” “Oh yeah! It’s so much fun. I’ve always wanted to go, but…I never got the chance before I was ‘famous.’ ” She used her free hand to put air quotes around ‘famous.’ “I mean, I’ve been to other conventions before, small ones, back home. I’m just really happy I have the opportunities I have now, ya know?” Jared smiled and took a swig of his drink. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I’ve been doing this for so long but each convention we go to, it’s always so much fun.” She looked up at him with a grin and he couldn’t help but to lose his train of thought. “So! Speaking of home, where are you from anyway?” He asked, trying to fill the somewhat awkward silence. “I grew up in (Y/H/T), I moved to (Y/C) when I was 21. I think that’s when I realized I wanted to start acting.” She said as she stared off onto the lit cityscape of San Diego. “I would ask you, but I kind of already know the answer. Oh God, is that creepy? It’s creepy, isn’t it?” Jared laughed and shook his head. “No, no it’s not. Trust me. I’ve seen creepy and _that_ is not creepy.” The two of them talked about each other’s pasts, presents, futures. It seemed as if time had stopped around them. Jared reached his hand out to touch hers. As they gazed at each other they heard Jensen clear his throat. They became painfully aware to how close they were standing to each other.

“Hey you two, getting comfy?” Jensen asked as he winked at Jared. Jared laughed as he glanced down at his feet. “Hope not since we’re about to start karaoke! Come on!” Jared gave him a tight smile and proceeded to grab (Y/N)’s hand to lead her to the seats near the bonfire. _Man, why does he have to be such a cock block?_

_—_

_(Y/N)’s POV_

_Man, why does he have to be such a cock block?_ You were so close to Jared you could feel his warm breath on your cheek. So close to kissing him. He had grabbed your hand leading you to the bonfire. Jared sat down in one of the wicker chairs that was only big enough for him. You felt warm as you became flustered trying to find a spot to sit. But, it didn’t last long once you felt the same grip from earlier that day on your waist. Jared pulled you down onto his lap and you knew your face must have been beet red. _This isn’t real. This is a dream._ Karaoke was about to start, which you had to admit sounded like fun. Seeing the cast and crew of one of your favorite TV shows sing horrible pop songs? Well, you can cross that one of your bucket list. As you sat on Jared’s lap you felt the best you’d felt in a long time. All the awkward moments were gone. It was just you, Jared, the drinks in your hands and a bunch of welcoming people singing. You smiled and took another drink of your Rum and Coke.

—

The next thing you remember was getting tossed up against the wall in the hallway of a hotel. Jared had you lifted up with your thighs around his waist. He kissed your neck roughly as you ran your fingers through his hair, something you had wanted to do for a long time. He lifted you from the wall and turned around to face a door. You soon realized it was his hotel room as he pulled out the key card from his pocket with one hand while holding you with the other. _Damn, this man is strong._ He slammed open the door, kicked it shut and placed you on his bed. You stood up and started to *gracefully* remove your dress. You weren’t about to ruin this thing. As you slipped out from your dress Jared watched you seductively. He saw your lingerie and garter belt. “You know, you just keep getting more gorgeous.” You felt so confident in yourself in that moment that you walked over to him, while still wearing your high heels, and started to unzip his pants. He lifted off his shirt and even though you had seen him shirtless on TV before, this was a whole other level. This was real. He picked you up once more and laid you down on the bed. He kissed your lips so roughly they were starting to get sore, but you didn’t care. You didn’t want this to end. Jared had other plans though. He slowly started moving down, kissing you neck, then your collar bone, your stomach, your thighs. He got to your feet and started to take your heels off. Once he succeeded in that, you lifted up off the bed and grabbed for him, throwing both of you back down. You pushed him over and got on top of him. Now straddling him you could feel how hard he was through his boxers. The warmth of his combining with yours had you shaking. You bent forward to his ear and whispered, “I need you.”

Jared flipped you onto your back, his large arms caging you. You grabbed his neck and pulled him down on top of you, feeling him rub against your soaked lacy lingerie. _Fuck._ “D-do you have a c-condom?” You shakily asked. “Yeah, it’s in the drawer, hold on.” He grabbed for one and slipped off his boxers. You watched as he put it on, feeling strange that this was really happening but at the same time feeling entranced with finally seeing it. _Wow. It’s…just. Wow._ “Are you ready?” Jared asked. “Oh yeah.” You nodded. He unclipped your garter belt and pulled down your underwear. He leaned forward and pecked your thighs with his soft lips. From your angle all you could see was his luscious hair. He then looked up and flashed his dimples at you before going back down to suck on your clit. You quickly jolted your hips up and felt your vision start to fade. _If this is what Heaven feels like then sign me up._ The more he licked and sucked the stronger you felt your orgasm grow. You tightened your abdomen and felt tingles shoot through your body. Right before you were about to go over board you grabbed Jared’s hair and pulled him on top of you. “Fuck me.” you growled. Jared softly chuckled and before you were able to say anything else you felt him slam into you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his lower back. Your fingers tangled his hair and then slowly climbed down his back, feeling his sticky sweat. With every thrust you felt small explosions going off inside you. The night was filled with pushing the other over, taking dominance, being submissive. It was pure bliss. You were getting closer and closer to your orgasm and it finally happened. Your whole body tensed up and then came sweet relief. Jared came soon after you, feeling you throb against him sent him over the edge. He feel over to the other side of the bed, both of you glistening with sweat. “Wow.” you whispered. Jared turned his head towards you and chuckled. He got up on his elbow and leaned over to give you a long sweet kiss on your lips. He then went to the bathroom to clean up. Once he came back you already had your lingerie back on. “Woah, leaving so soon?” Jared seemed concerned. “Oh, um. I just thought, you would…want me to go, I guess.” “What? No, you should stay. Definitely stay.” You were relieved since you did not want to trek back to your hotel at 2 in the morning. After removing your stockings and lingerie you climbed back into bed with Jared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking I might want to do a second part, what do y'all think?  
> ~no diss to Gen, this is supposed to be as if they never got together~


End file.
